Yamada Fumi
|image = |nickname = Fuumin (ふーみん) Yamami (ヤマミ) |birthdate = January 15, 2002 (age ) |height = 152.4cm |active = 2016 - present |alliance = Yume48 Project |group = YME48 |join = December 4, 2016 |team = Team Y |mcolor = |days = |left = |group1 = Teriyakizaka46 |join1 = March 9, 2017 |team1 = |mcolor1 = |days1 = |left1 = |group2 = Chromantic |join2 = December 4, 2017 |team2 = |mcolor2 = |days2 = |left2 = }}Yamada Fumi is the Captain of YME48's Team Y and a member of Teriyakizaka46 and Chromantic. Her image food in Teriyakizaka46 is pancakes. Catchphrase ::「誰を推測する？ （ヤマミ！）正解！ 高校3年生の山田ふみです！ ありがとうございました！」 ::Dare wo suisoku suru? (Yamami!) Seikai! Koko 3-nensei no Yamada Fumi-desu! Arigatogozaimashita! ::(Guess who? (Yamami!) Correct! It's Yamada Fumi the high school junior! Thank you!) History Early Life * Yamada Fumi was born on January 15, 2002 * Was a soccer player for a year, a softball player for 4 years, and a swimmer for 2 years 2016 * She joined YME48 on December 4, 2016 with Hanasaki Miki, Kashima Rika, Kurisu Sayuri, Kurosawa Yuka, Tanaka Kotomi, Tsutsui Natsuko, Watanabe Yuki, and Yamamoto Amina * On December 13, she joined the single unit Tanoshii for YME48's 1st special single 2017 * On January 9, she debuted with the song Christmas Present with Kakkoii replacing Mizuhara Marina. She was originally supposed to debut in Tanoshii's Noel no Yoru. She later announced that if Kakkoii was revived as a single unit, she would not be participating * On March 9, she joined Yume48 Project's new group Teriyakizaka46 * On May 21, she was announced to be participating in Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou / Nakeru Bashou, YME48's 2nd special single * On May 29, Yamada Fumi was announced as part of the line-up for YME48's 1st Album. She would be centering Suzukake Nanchara, a new song featured on the album * On July 7, YME48 began using a team system and Yamada Fumi was appointed as Team Y's Captain * She participated in Yume48 Project's 1st anniversary song on December 4. On the same day she was announced to be in the line-up for Yume48 Project's new group 2018 * On March 5, she debuted with Chromantic participating in the B-side track on their 1st single * On April 23, she participated in Team Y's first diary, centering the song Sayonara no Imi, in place of Yamamoto Ami. * Yamada Fumi was announced to be participating in YME48's 1st official single which released on June 9 Group History :YME48 / Teriyakizaka46 → Team Y / Teriyakizaka46 → Team Y / Teriyakizaka46 / Chromantic :: Joined YME48 on December 4, 2016 :: Holds a concurrent position in Teriyakizaka46 since March 9, 2017 :: Formed Team Y and appointed Captain on July 7, 2017 (Team Y Formation) :: Holds a concurrent position in Chromantic since December 4, 2017 Discography Featured In ;Released # 2017.01.08 Merry Christmas! (Tracks 2 & 3 only) # 2017.09.05 Silent Majority # 2017.11.21 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou / Nakeru Bashou (Tracks 1-3 only) # 2017.12.04 Jinsei wa STEP # 2018.03.05 Polyrhythm (Track 2 only) # 2018.04.23 Sayonara no Imi # 2018.06.09 Iiwake Maybe ;Announced # 2018.xx.xx Chocolate Disco # 2018.xx.xx CANDY SMILE # 2018.xx.xx Negaigoto no Mochigusare # 2018.xx.xx Spice # 2018.xx.xx Doshaburi no Seishun no Naka de Trivia Favorites= * Ambition: Actress, Model, Singer/Songwriter * Favorite 48g members: Abe Maria, Kitano Ruka, Shimono Yuki, Nishimura Nanako, Iso Kanae * Favorite 48g Song: Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni…, Kibouteki Refrain * Favorite Animal: Elephants, Cats * Favorite Color: Green, Gold, Brown, Purple * Favorite Season: Autumn, Winter * Favorite Food: Pancakes, Chicken * Favorite Artists: AKB48, Idoling!!!, Chubbiness, BIGBANG, BTS * Favorite Sport: Baseball, High School Wrestling * Favorite J-Pop idol: Kikuchi Ami, Abe Maria * Favorite Childhood Characters: Minnie Mouse, Hello Kitty |-| Q&A= ;Most admired Yume48 Project member? : Shemz Mei, Yamamoto Amina, Kurosawa Yuka, Nishikawa Popuri ;Good Friends? : Tanaka Kotomi, Kashima Rika, Amami Emi, Kobayashi Haruna, Ogawa Miki ;Ambition or future dream? : Wants to become an actress, model, and singer/songwriter ;Other facts? : She considers Yamamoto Amina her official rival due to them being paired together in songs a lot : She is not good with numbers and important dates : She has never dyed her hair : She would like to own a Siamese Munchkin Cat and a Toy Poodle : She is a fan of popular talent group Cirque Du Soleil : She hates admitting she's wrong : She says she wants to start a cooking channel Previous Avatars 2. Yamada Fumi (2017).jpg| Yamada Fumi (2017) (YME48) Fumi.png|Yamada Fumi (2017) (Teriyakizaka46) Yamada Fumi.png|Yamada Fumi (2016) (YME48) Category:December 2016 Category:YME48 Members Category:Team Y Category:Teriyakizaka46 Members Category:Chromantic Members Category:Captain